butterfly effect
by hyan-hye
Summary: its about getting the life of someone you love most back... talks about Juubei & Kazuki...
1. until my last breath

Kazuki and Himiko were sent to a mission together. They shall find the truth about the secret agency under a warehouse located inside Mugenjuo (Infinity City) which is controlled by a former member of volts, Makubex. Once they entered the house Kazuki noticed that something seems to be weird. What a guess! There is really something fishy that's going on... Himiko turned her back to face Kazuki and attack him. She was controlled by Makubex to attack and kill Kazuki. When suddenly Kazuki use his strings to tie Himiko up, after doing this he ran as fast as he could, for he know someone is after him. It's real, someone is after Kazuki that wanted to kill him. Someone, who has four, black flying needles and it hit his back quickly.  
  
'Juubei... it's Juubei, but why?' Kazuki told himself.  
  
When someone just shouted  
  
"Kazuki!"  
  
'It was Juubei running to me, is he going to kill me... ' Thoughts stopped when Kazuki felt someone holding him tightly and somehow upright... Kazuki closed his eyes ad opened again he saw Juubei just close to him and asked,  
  
"What are you doing here, when I just thought you won't come back here anymore?"  
  
in a soft and slow voice "I had a mission to solve around here, and why wouldn't I come back, I just want---to---see---you---"  
  
"I--- I didn't mean to hit you with my needles, that's actually for Himiko but you saved her..." Juubei then said lowering his head and looking at the ground.  
  
"It's just alright" touching Juubei's face and crying "I--I know... I'll end up this way I'm ready to die now...now that I found out that you're all right and still alive... Juubei... in my journeys I always think about you since we parted... I always remember you..."  
  
"ssshhh... don't talk much I'll bring you to a pharmacists just near here...."  
  
Kazuki didn't listen and continued speaking "I always remember you...deep inside my heart... from the moment I first saw you... that...I---will----love you- ---forever..."  
  
Kazuki's hand suddenly falls down the ground symbolizing that he already left. Juubei put down his sunglasses and can't fight his feelings, he cried... he cried a lot...  
  
"Kazuki., why? Why does someone whom I loved most left?" he shouted  
  
realizing he can't do anything more, he put Kazuki's body down, stand up, still crying, put his glasses on and go to Makubex's place....  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= that's it I've done it... part 2 & 3 were coming up next! Thanks anyway to my dearest friend 'GeNeVa'! ~take care lagi ha! 


	2. for you

When he got back to Makubex, he was surprised to see him happy and smiling and said,  
  
"you've been obeying and trusting me for so long, now let me show my gratitude..."  
  
"what do you mean?" Juubei asked  
  
"I'm going to give you a special power, you can only use it 3 times in a lifetime, so use it carefully and also it's your job to find out what is it and how to use it. Anyway we have someone new to join us... his name is Kazuki... 'Kazuki of the strings"  
  
he was so surprised to see Kazuki he ran to him and embrace him tight, but Kazuki push him away and in his very high and angry voice that doesn't sound like his, Juubei can't believe it he turn to Makubex and ask,  
  
"what did you do to him?"  
  
"I just thought that turning him to an android is such a good idea since he's already dead" Makubex answered in a proud tone.  
  
What can Juubei do, he's only Makubex's servant and Kazuki, how can he bring him back. Months passed and Juubei and Kazuki became partner but still they're not friends many times Juubei embrace him thinking he may realize who is he. He always wonder why everything is like a mess and Makubex had done this all. But one day, when Kazuki woke up he sit next to Juubei, that's an unusual thing to do for him. He then speak to Juubei in his normally sweet voice,  
  
"Juubei...I've found out that in my body two people were staying, my other side and the android. Juubei... you look so sad... tell me is this about Makubex?" Juubei nodded his head in approval of what Kazuki said and one night even though he is an android still he can gain his memory back but not his soul. Like what Kazuki planned he killed Makubex in order to set Juubei free. Suddenly a program in his body activated... Kazuki knew what is it, it is something dangerous that can hurt Juubei, but he never want to see him hurt or sad or lonely. Next morning comes and Juubei met Kazuki in the hallway and he greeted,  
  
"good morning!" Juubei said in a very nice tone, after they passed;  
  
"shut up!" Kazuki said in an assaulted tone  
  
Juubei just kept himself quiet for he know Kazuki is not in his 'human mood' but 'android mood', just then juubei entered his room and saw an invitation saying  
  
"go to the place where you first met the guy that you thought a girl... the one that you love so much... you cared about... note: I want you to see me die"  
  
he was so surprised after he read the mail, he can't wait to see the morning... next morning he went to that place and waited for so long... when someone said...  
  
"I knew you'd come"  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= part 2 finished... thanks again to gEneVa for helping me out.... 


	3. i want you back

Juubei turn around and saw a tall, brown eyes and long hair... it's Kazuki, he steeped forward and said,  
  
"what does this letter mean... what does "I want you to see me die" means?" Juubei asked  
  
"isn't it obvious? I wanted you to see me die, why? Juubei, I killed Makubex last night and I didn't mean to turn a secret circuit on my body..." Kazuki stopped  
  
"what can that activated circuit do?" Juubei asked again  
  
"It says I have to kill you in 3 days by the moment I killed Makubex, I only got 1 day to go and this is the only solution. I've finished my job, you're free now..." Kazuki put a very sharp knife out and in front of his love on he killed himself  
  
"no!" Juubei shouted while running to Kazuki and catching him by his arms "why?, Kazuki I won't lose you again, remember what I promise I should be the one to protect you and its not you who will protect me."  
  
"I know and I remember that, but I can't helped it, maybe what I've done now is only half of what you've done for me... please Juubei bury my body right here"  
  
"yes, I'll do that for you" he embrace him after a moment he died  
  
like what he said he buried Kazuki's body right under the soil where they first met. He cried, bent down at the place where he buried him, touches the ground with his hands closed. When a bright, white light appeared right in front of him. He stood up and see his self running around Kazuki and talking to him when they were still young, his fists harden as it closed, bright, red light again flashes inside of his hands. Views change he suddenly saw four, black needles flying across him, he then remembered such familiar situation and snap out... he saw Kazuki he run to him, embrace him down then Juubei's hand touches the ground and bright, blue light appeared in front of him. And hey! He's back in reality. He is crying all over again when at his back someone just speak,  
  
"hey! Let's go Juubei-kun, want to see a movie?" Kazuki said smiling  
  
"you're alive!" Juubei said while standing up  
  
"of course I'm see" he hold Juubei's hand up and put it to his chest "feel my heartbeat"  
  
"but... where's Makubex? And I'm I still free? How about you, are you all right?" he asked these questions quickly.  
  
"he died last day remember, your still free to go around but not to find another person love, and of course I'm just fine" Kazuki laugh  
  
"but how, when, where?" Juubei became more confuse  
  
"stop asking silly, just go with me and some movie, nothing is important being together right?" Kazuki pull Juubei's hands and started walking with him  
  
"yes, you're right" he answered and caught up with Kazuki and put his arm around his shoulder while thinking 'good thing you're back, and maybe this is what Makubex is talking about, time travel huh?, well at least I've used it in a very important way, reviving the one I love',  
  
"umm... Kazuki..."  
  
"what is it Juubei-kun?"  
  
"I will always love you, I swear!"  
  
"you don't have to say, I knew it before you said it... I love you too!"  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= finish! Yehey! Thanks again 'gEnEva'! and also after you read it please put a review...okey? 


End file.
